Hit It Hard And Win My Heart
by tsg553
Summary: EXTENDED STORY FOR HOMERUN ON MY HEART! Edward and Bella are both rivals on the Two school Varsity baseball teams, but what happens when crushes confusion friendship fun drama and true love all take the slide for home plate? Human, book pairings!
1. Homerun On My Heart

Entry for Cullen17 Sporting Contest

Title- Homerun on my Heart

Author- Tsg553

Couples- Edward x Bella, Jasper x Alice, Rosalie x Emmett, Jacob x Nessie

BPOV

Baseball

______________________________________________________________________________

Cullen was really starting to piss my off. Not Alice of course. Not my clothes make-up and shopping obsessed freak of a best friend. No, I was talking about her brother, Edward. (Edweirdo, Eddie-boy, Ed-what-the-fuck-is-up-wit-u, you get the idea). I've hated him since the first grade (pushed me in the mud, which I could have done by myself with my balance problem), and loved him since kindergarden(one long stem rose) Worst part he, along with Alice boyfriend Jasper, is my brother Emmett's best friend Which means he's either at my house buggin the crap out of me, or I'm at his house trashin his room (it was Alice I swear).Usually we keep the I'm gonna kill you kind of feelings locked up but today, of all days, I was gonna blow.

* * *

"Baseball is a man's sport!"

"Bull-shit Cullen!"

"It is a MAN'S SPORT DAMMIT!"

"Then your team must not be men being as the girl's team can kick your team's ass!"

"How'd you make Varsity Swan? You have no athletic talent! You fall more than you walk!"

"How'd you make the team? Bribe the coaches? Huh Rich Boy? Did your daddy buy you in?"

Alice laughed when I said this so perhaps there was truth behind this.

"Leave Carlisle out of this!"

My friends think I didn't notice practically the whole school staring at us while we argued, but I turned on the crowd suddenly, scaring most of them "WHAT?" Alice couldn't contain herself any longer and started laughing. Five minutes later we were all in hystreics, while I was using this as an excuse to lean on Cullen. He didn't notice, he was laughin to hard.

* * *

"Hey Swan?"

I looked at my lab partner for biology, my luck made sure that my favorite class got ruined with my least favorite person

"What's up Cullen?"

"What do you say we make this more interesting?"

"Make what more interesting? You havn't said what you're talking about!"

"Let's have the 2 Varsity teams face off. Girls Softball vs. Boy's Baseball. My team vs your team."

"Fine by me but I'd have to ask my team-"

"Already done, they all know and are fine with it but they said it was up to you, their captain"

"Done"

"What?"

"What do you think? You're on!"

"On to the more interesting part..." Oh crap I forgot he wanted to make it more interesting. "If I win, you have to go to prom with me"

Prom. How could I possibly handle prom? Like he said I fall more than I walk. How could I walk in the 6 inch high heels Alice would make me wear? How would I dance? I can't dance? I said none of this of course.

"Done, you're on! But if I win...-"

"I will admit to the whole school that you're better than me AND I will announce my crush"

Whoa! His crush. That was something the whole school wanted to know since he was Forks high school's biggest bachelor. Even the guys wanted to know.

"Done"

* * *

Saturday. Saturday was the day that it would be decided. Who was better, Cullen or me, Swan.

Alice was trying to figure out who was gonna win.

"BELLA!" Speak of the devil... "We have a huge advantage!"

"What?"

"Look at this list"

Emmett-Rosalie

Jasper-Alice

Jacob-Nessie

Mike-Jessica

Tyler-Lauren

Ben-Anglea

Seth-Maya

Paul-Rachel

Jared-Kim

Sam-Emily

Eric-Leah

"So what, it's all the schools big couples!.... WAIT! Omigod it's all the Varsity couples! Alice you're a genius!"

"I know"

"All the guy's Varsity is dating the Girl's Varsity," Alice gave me a look, "Except Edward and I. Which means the boy's are gonna go easy on their girls-"

"While the Girl's give it all they got to the boy's"

* * *

Saturday afternoon.

Beginning of the game-

"Cullen!" He turned to face me. "May the best team win" My only answer was my favorite crooked smile.

Bottom of the 7th inning and we were winning 10 to 8

Bottom of the 8th- 11 to10

Bottom of the 9th with one out left and we were tied- 12 to 12

Cullen's batting, bases loaded.

One swing, strike one.

Two swings, strike two.

C'mon....C'mon.

Third swing,

CRACK!!

"Yes!!"

The whole girl's team was on their feet screaming!

"RUN ALICE RUN!!!"

Hey, I never said which Cullen was face fell as soon as his sister hit the ball, he knew it was as soon as Alice rounded home plate we were screaminhg and hugging her.

"S-U-C-E-S-S THAT'S THE WAY WE SPELL SUCCESS...." The girls walked away screaming singing and laughing. Only the boy's stayed on the field, they were patting Edward on the back with mumbles of "sorry man" and "They got us this time" I walked straight up to Cullens and stuck my hand out. "Good Game.... Edward"

Once again, my only responce was a crooked smile.

* * *

"Everyone, I have an annoucnement to make" Edward stood on the table in the cafeteria, demanding everyone's attention. "Unknown to most of the school The girl's varsity and the boy's varsity for baseball had a showdown. A showdown to hopefully end the rivalry between me and bella swan" here eveyone laughed. Everyone knew the rivalry would never end. "And to keep my end of the bargain, I have 2 things I have to say. One, as agreed, I admitt Bella Swan is better than I am, she win's." *gasp* from the crowd "and finally the second thing, my crush this year and all years will and always have been...." he trailed of for dramatic pause only to have people scream at him. Spit it out! They all said. But then Culolen looked at me. Oh.... no! "Bella Swan"

With this he stepped off the table, and with his head bowed, waked out of the cafeteria.

For a few miutes the normally loud students were dead silent. Then one shocked voice rang out, "BELLA SWAN!?!?!?!"

______________________________________________________________________________

**Finally it's up!!**

**-Tsg553**


	2. 1 4 3

**Funny chapter ahead guys! hope you enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

After the outburst eveyone turned to see a very shocked Angela Weber with a hand over her mouth, seeing everyone was staring at her she blushed brightly and barely managed to say "It took me by suprise is all"

I stood up and feeling everyones eyes on my back, walked out of the cafeteria. Walked to the parking lot and drove home.

__________________________________________________________________________________

That night i was sitting in my room thinking. Thinking about all the jokes, the pranks, and from as early as kindergarden my dad just sayin" he just likes you thats all" and even at five saying "as if dad" but now wondering if all along Charlie had been right? Or was this just another one of Edwards pranks... was he sayin he liked me so that i would fall into a trap?

"THAT BASTARD!" i screamed standing up. That's all he's doing! Making it seems that he likes me so i'll fall for it and say i like him back-.... Wait... Do i like him back? whether i do or not, i can't believe him. First, i'll test him, see if he really likes me or if it's all bull-shit...

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Bella!" I turned around to see a Cullen running at me, at least it was Alice.

"What?"

"Were did you go yesterday? you just disappeared?"

"i needed time to think"

"and now your going to tell my brother you love him?" it would take an idiot to miss the hope in her voice

"No Alice-"

"But it's all so magical! I mean besides it being my brother... but it's...it's... it's like a story!"

"A story? This isn't a book Alice! this isn't some unimaginitive crap some uncreative author wrote! You can't make this shit up" **(AN- Hee Hee oh but i can...)**

i stormed off, i needed some time to think, again!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I was sittin in my room, again!

Thinkin of Edward. again!

When i heard rocks, ROCKS!, at my window. "He wouldn't "i mumbled.

I opened and looked out my window to see Edward on my front lawn lookin gorgeous as always- wow were the fuck did that come from?

"What?"

"Come down"

I started giggling, "Why?"

"Because i wanna talk"

"What are we doing, barking?"

"Must you be so stubborn?"

"Yes i must! YOU came to MY house in the middle of the night for what?"

"To talk arent you listening?"

i paused "No not really but consider how late or" i checked a clock "How early it is it's what your gonna get..."

"We need to talk about yesterday in the cafeteria-"

"I think you mean you need to explain about yesterday, what is this another joke to you? You think this is funny? "

" No! It's not a joke and it is most definetaley not funny! i'm in love with you Isabella Marie Swan! And it hurts that you not only refuse to talk about it but think thats all one big joke"

With this he stormed over to his car and slammed the door driving away... Shit... it's going to be a long class in biology....

__________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing i saw at school in the morning was fliers, all over the damn place along with banners was "143 will you go out with me? signed Edward"

Oh he was going to die...!

And it was going to be a slow and painful death...

________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! what do you think of the new chapter? hoped you like it!!!**

**Peace. Love. Pencils.**

**-Tsg553**


	3. 1 4 3 not for me

**Yola awesome readers! was very eager to get this chapter up so, here you go! Hope you like the "other" POV**

**________Song recommended- Crush- David artuleta________________________________________________________________________________**

I thought it was biology that was going to be akward but instead it was the whole frickin day!!! I can't believe him! first he's all hurt and now he won't even show his freakin face!

"WHERE IS EDWARD CULLEN!?!"

_Epov_

I enjoyed her screaming my name much more than i should have. But i could not resist this opportunity, one where she would have to give me an answer. I was suddenly pulled from my day-dream like ponderings by a voice that sounded awfully like a kitten who thought it was a tiger, Bella

"What kind of shit are you pulling, Cullen?"

"My my Bella i thought we were on a first name basis?" I asked her, teasing.

"Well you set that 'Basis' back about a year and a half! Now answer me! What are you trying to pull?"

"I want an answer, and I'm not stopping til i get one..."

"You want an answer?" she asked slinkin closer in an attempt (a successful one at that) to be sexy.

"An answer would be appreciated" i answered in my cockist voice which i was trying very hard not to let shake.

She slid her hand down into the waistban of my jeans and grabbed something very close to my heart and squeezed it to tight for comfort, and said "Grow some balls and ask me to my face... That's my answer!"

With that she walked away, taking my heart with me

_BPOV_

I can't believe i did that. i can't believe i did that.

But i'm sooo glad i did!

Let's see what he does now, crawl into a corner or fight like the man he thinks he is...

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Alice walking up to me.

"What did you do to my brother? he's walkin all weird..."

"Why do you think it's me-" i stopped because of the sudden look she gave me "Yes it was me but I'm not tellin what i did!" I started to walk away but was stopped when she gave me her famous pout. "It's not good Alice, if i tell you your famous pout will be followed by your famous squeal and not the happy one"

"Why?" i gave in and whispered in her ear what i had done and she started screaming

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" and "THAT'S MY BROTHER!!"

Right before walkin away from the now hysterical Alice i turned and said simply "Called it!"

Suddenly i was confronted by a group of cheerleaders who broke out oin, well cheer.

"B-E-LL-A

TELL ME HOW YOU ARE TODAY

YOU FEELIN FINE?

YOU LOOKIN FINE

BUT WILL YOU BE MINE?

GIRL THAT'S THE QUESTION

DON'T YOU SEE

IT'S E.C.

THAT FEELS

WHATS REAL

BOUT YOU!"

I know i looked shocked but i'm sure that shock turned into frustration when the head cheerleader handed me a bouquet of strawberry blossoms and a box of chocolates. "Tell him my same answer still stands, that he'll get a real answer when he asks a real question, it isn't real until he's man enuff to ask himself" And then i held my self proud and walked away.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How'd you like the EPOV? good? let me know if you want any other points of view k? Plz review it is MUCH appreciated!!**

**Peace. Love. Pepperoni.**

**Tsg553**

**Next Chapter Preview-**

"He did WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Bella! I tried to stop him but.... the 'evil sister' thing only goes so far..."

Here i was.... Bella Swan forced on a date with my nemesis... and what did he do?

Well he reserved the resturant... not a table at the resturant but THE FREAKIN RESTERUANT!

Snobby rich bastard


	4. 911 and an important AN

**Writer's block on most of storys so i need your help more than ever!!!!**

**What dso you want to happen in the storys?**

**If i'm posting this on the story that means i'm having writer's block!!**

**And i will be putting a poll on my page of new story ideas so i will have the first round go til**

**9/30 **

**(the day Cullen17's contest ends)**

**and that's of you guys sending me what story you want me to write**

**and then**

**i will do a second round of the top 20 story ideas**

**(if i even get that many)**

**and those will go on a poll**

**third round is the top three out of those**

**abd only one will win!!**

**Thanks so much!**

**and a side note**

**-**

**God **

**granted us the gift of life**

**and many lives were stolen **

**on this day eight years ago**

**so to those with family members**

**friends**

**true love**

**and **

**Children that grew up **

**and were living there own life**

**that passed away on this fateful day**

**Thank you**

**for the lives you saved**

**the lives you sacrificed**

**and **

**the nation you unified**

**God Bless America**

**Thank you for reading this**

**if you want to hear a song **

**that remembers those who died check out this link**

**.com/watch?v=ut2BGeiwW5w**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**_America._**

Tsg553


	5. A Blind Sighted Date

**IM SOOOOOOO SORRY!! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTON ABOUT YOU GUYS! IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN TODAY!!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS BUT I'VE BEEN GOIN THROUGH SOME PRETTY INTENSE**

**HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA SHIT!**

**IMAGINE LAUREN AND JESSICA**

**TIMES ABOUT...**

**HMMMM**

* * *

**Yea thats ONE of the girls....**

**so i love you!**

**please review**

**so i know**

**you guys love me too!**

* * *

I hate how Alice just tells me this out of the blue..... that the "girls night" we had planned had now turned into a date night1 DAMMIT I TOLD HIM NO!!!

I was spending the night at Alice's cuz Charlie was out of town, and now i have no other alternative. and as much as she knows i refuse REFUSE to go on a date with him, she loves playing Bella Barbie and also will all but strap me to the car to make sure her work is viewed.

"Bella i have some bad news,"

"What is it Alice?" i lacked any emotion at all, being as i was currently tied to the chair with a large scarf, you thought i was kidding? i wasnt.

She proceeded to tell me something that would ruin me for etenity...

"He did WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Bella! I tried to stop him but.... the 'evil sister' thing only goes so far..."

Here i was.... Bella Swan forced on a date with my nemesis... and what did he do?

Well he reserved the resturant... not a table at the resturant but THE FREAKIN RESTERUANT!

Bastard

Snobby bastard

Snobby rich bastard

Snobby rich annoying over-bearing nagging repetive persistent stuck up sexy smart caring- im just gonna stop rioght there beforew i make a fool of myself.

"untie me Alice"

something in my voice made her relize that i was NOT kidding.

i marched down the hall and into HIS room

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

he looked up with a completely neutral expression, "im a tad confused Bella, shouldnt i NOT see you until the date?"

"This isnt a wedding Edward, it's a date and i forced one at that so i can see you before hand, now I'm NOT marrying you!"

he muttered something that sounded like "yet" but i wasnt gonna let that distract me.

"Edward i hate how you try to control me1 you cant force me into a relationship!! im tired of tired of watching you try to! so STOP!" i turned and walked out of his room. out of his house. and hopefully out of his life!

but the one thing i didnt expect...

Why did it hurt

that he didnt come after me?

* * *

**poor confused Bella**

**aww well it'll all work out.....**

**Or will it?**

**bwahahaha! i tried to do a small cliffy but not too big so if i dnt update in a while it wnt be tramatic**

**luvs ya!**

**Tsg553**


End file.
